


Godspeed

by rosalina2124



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When John gets hurt will his mom be there for him when he needs her and most importantly will he let her.Dragon tales and the Water is WidePirates sail and lost boys flyFish bite moonbeams every nightAnd I love youGodspeed little manSweet Dreams little manOh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wingsGodspeed (Sweet Dreams)The rocket racer's all tuckered outSuperman's in pajamas on the couchGoodnight moon we'll find the mouseAnd I love youGodspeed little manSweet Dreams little manOh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wingsGodspeed (Sweet Dreams)God bless Mommy and matchbox carsGod bless Dad and thanks for the starsGod hears "amen" wherever we areAnd I love youGodspeed little manSweet Dreams little manOh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wingsGodspeed GodspeedGodspeed (Sweet Dreams)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the T2 universe,so John is between 10 and 12. Just Sarah being a mom when he needs her the most.

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just mom and I relax,letting my defenses down,she’s OK,she’s safe. I know she’s waking me because we finally made it to the safehouse,I’ve been really sick,the wound on my side is infected,badly so,and mom felt like we needed to lay low for a few days,get me on medicine,get me better before we got back on the road,so the safehouse was the way to go. “Easy baby,it’s alright Johnny,I just need to get you inside”she murmurs softly as I feel her push my sweaty brown hair out of my face,looking into my eyes for comprehension. “OK Mom”I murmur softly as I let her shift me,and help me sit up on the edge of the seat,then she helps me stand,I’m a little woozy,but I’m OK for the most part. I let her wrap an arm around me,pressing me to her side,which is comforting,protective,safe,what I need right now. It’s hard to let myself be taken care of,after all the shitty foster homes I’ve been in after she went into the mental hospital,I had to keep my guard up,for my own protection,no weakness,weakness got me beaten,trampled on,hurt,better to be strong,and tough.

She guides me inside,making sure everything is safe,uncle bob is out checking the area,making sure everything is clear,leaving just me and mom,which I think is needed. We go up to a bedroom,and she guides me inside to the bathroom that’s attached to it. “I’m going to take your temperature alright baby,then I’ll have you take a shower,do you think you can manage a shower on your own”she murmurs softly,”I think so”I murmur softly as I let her slip the thermometer in my mouth as I lean back against the counter. It beeps after a minute,and she looks at the screen and notes the temp,104,really high,not good. “Well it’s definitely high baby,how about you get in the shower,I’ll go set stuff up,I’m afraid I’ll have to pull the stitches”she murmurs placing a cool hand on my cheek as I nod,too tired to say anything. I don’t want to have to go through her pulling the stitches out,but I know why she has to,with the wound infected,she needs to pull them,what’s left of them anyways,I pulled some out a few days ago by accident, to let the pus and nasty stuff out,it’s just going to suck,and hurt a lot. I let her leave,then I get undressed and start the shower,making sure the water is at least luke warm,because of the fever.

The water feels good on my skin,a chance to wash away all the grime and nastiness of the last few days. I let the gauze and tape on my side get wet,so I can pull it off without a lot of pain,and it works surprisingly enough. The gauze comes off with ease,revealing marred flesh,red,inflamed,painful,the wound itself is deep,about an inch across and an inch deep. I got it from the terminator,it stabbed me,or tried to anyways,I got free,falling down the stairs in the process,I held still,played dead,until it left,thinking the threat was neutralized,of course it wasn’t but what does it know. I eventually turn the water off,then get out,wrapping myself in a towel as I notice mom left me a change of clothes,I must have been lost in thought if I hadn’t notice till now. I get changed,leaving the shirt off,there’s no point in putting it on now,she’ll just have my take it off anyways. I go out into the bedroom and she’s ready for me,towel on the bed,to catch the nasty stuff,and the first aid kit,that she managed to find. She motions me over to her,and I do so,ready to get this done with.

I lay on my side,the uninjured one,and I feel her comb her fingers through my damp hair. “Let’s get this over with baby,I know it’s going to be hard Johnny,but I’ll try to make it quick”she murmurs softly,it pains her to do this to me,but I know why she has to,for my own safety. “OK mama”I murmur softly,calling her a name I haven’t called her in a long time,she’s been mom for awhile now,but it’s OK given the circumstances. I see her get the scissors,and she grabs a rag,for me to bite down on so I don’t bite my tongue. I let he slip it into my mouth,to help with the pain,then it’s time. It’s not so bad,I feel her place the scissors against my skin,then she cuts the stitches,and as soon as they are released,the wound opens,and I can feel blood and pus run down my skin. I feel her wipe it off,and then she disinfects it,that’s the worst part,it hurts like hell. “Shh,I know baby,deep breaths,almost done”she murmurs softly wiping away tears that stain my cheeks. Before I know it the burning sensation stops,and I feel her put a cream on it,then another piece of gauze,then she’s done.

“Alright baby,I’m all done,your doing good,I’m going to give you some antibiotics,tylenol,and then I’ll let you sleep”she murmurs softly as I let her take the rag out of my mouth. I nod,then she grabs a bottle of water,and white pills. I take the medicine without question,I know she won’t give me anything that will harm me. Then she helps me get under the covers,helps me get settled,then she sits on the edge of the bed. “Get some sleep baby,I’ll be right here”she murmurs softly as I lay against her,letting her comfort. “Promise”I murmur softly, “promise,I’m not going anywhere”she murmurs softly as I feel myself get really sleepy. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe,knowing she’s watching over me,and won’t let anything happen to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to stir as I realize it’s just mom,she must be waking me to either get me to drink something,or to check on my fever one. “Shh,easy baby,it’s just me,I need to check your temp alright,I think it’s gone back up”she murmurs softly as I let her help me sit up,I’ve been curled up on my side,the only position that’s been comfortable. “How long have I been asleep”I murmur as I let her place a cool hand against my cheek,seeing how hot I am. “About 5 hours,it’s about 8 at night baby”she murmurs softly as I let her put the thermometer in my mouth. We give it a few minutes and it beeps,then she looks at it,it’s bad,still high,even with the medication. “Damn,it’s still high baby,the medication isn’t helping as much as I’d hope,I think we might need to go to the ER”she murmurs softly,I know things are bad if she’s even considering the ER,it’s the one place we avoid,for obvious reasons,but sometimes we need to,even if we don’t want to.

“How are we going to make it work mom”I ask softly,worried, as I feel her hug me tight,to comfort,she knows I’m scared. “We’ll make it work baby,don’t worry about it alright,the main thing is getting you better”she murmurs softly kissing me on the head. We stay like this for awhile,then it’s time,for better or for worse,I haven’t had to go to the ER in about a year,the last time was when she was still in the mental hospital,and I got into a dirt bike wreck,that was awful,it was even worse because she wasn’t with me. I let her help me sit on the edge of the bed,then she helps me put a shirt on,then she does my shoes. Then she helps me stand,and she wraps an arm around me. I let her guide me out to the car,once there she helps me sit in the front seat,putting my seatbelt on,kissing me on the forehead. Then she closes the door,and she goes to let him know what’s going on,where we’re going,he’ll stay here to guard the safe house,be here when we get back. Then she get’s in the car,and take off into the pre dusk of night.

We’re out in the outskirts of some city,Phoenix maybe,so far enough away from home that we can maybe go undetected,I hope so anyways. Before I know it we’re at the ER,I’ve been sorta in and out of sleep,understandable with how sick I am. She parks close,then she gets out,coming over to my side. I let her help me out,I’m weak,and tired. We go inside,and once there she sits me in one of the waiting room chairs,then crouches in front of me for a moment. “Baby,Johnny,I’m going to go to the nurses station alright,see if we can’t get you checked out alright”she murmurs softly hand on my knee. “OK Mom”I murmur softly as I see her get up and head to the nurses station. It doesn’t take very long,maybe a few minutes,and she’s back with a nurse,who has a wheelchair,she knows how sick I am,and she knows she needs to get me back. “Hey there John,I’m Julie,I’m going to help take care of you tonight alright,do you mind if I move you to the wheel chair”she asks softly carding a hand through my hair. 

“I don’t mind”I murmur as I let her and mom lift me,and settle me into the wheel chair. We head back behind some double doors,and to an exam room,where they move me again onto the exam table. I hear mom explain to her what’s been going on with me,a fabricated lie about how I got hurt,how I got the wound on my side,and the infection. I don’t really pay much attention to the lie,I jsut know the nurse apparently buys it,because she helps me into a gown,and starts to get my vitals. She gets my blood pressure,a little low from the infection,and she get’s my temperature,104,still the same. “I’m going to take a look at the wound if that’s alright honey”she murmurs softly as I feel mom squeeze my hand,to comfort,to let me know she’s here. I nod,then I let her take a look at it,peeling off the gauze carefully. Once she gets it off,she reveals marred red flesh,it’s bad,maybe worse than when mom looked at it.

“Oh sweetheart I know that hurts,your doing good,deep breaths”she murmurs softly as I feel mom card a hand through my hair,comforting. The pain eases up as I let her prod it,seeing how deep it goes. “OK honey,I’m going to get you started on an iv alright,give you some fluids,and antibiotics,while we wait on the doctor”she murmurs softly as I nod,too tired to say anything. I see her grab the supplies and I tense,I hate needles,especially after last year,after the accident,and they held me down to get the IV in. “I’m guessing your not fond of needles hon,I’m not either,I’ll have your mom hold you alright”she says as she looks at mom,and mom nods. I let Mom hold me,whispering soft words into my ear,as I feel the nurse grab my arm softly. I feel a cold sensation on my arm,an alcohol wipe,then a little pinch,some blood,then it’s over,just like that. She hangs the bag on the pole,and I’m done,Mom lets me go and I relax. I let them get me comfortable,pulling a blanket over me,and I relax immediately. “Alright honey,I’m going to see about getting the doctor in here asap,you just get some rest”she murmurs softly as I feel Mom sit beside me,taking my hand in hers,rubbing circles in my palm. I nod,then she leaves,closing the door behind her,leaving just me and mom in quiet. “Your being my brave boy you know that,I know it’s scary,but it’ll be alright”she murmurs softly running her fingers through my hair. “I don’t feel brave Mom,I was scared of the needle,I had such a awful experience last time,I was worried she would do the same thing they did to me last time”I murmur softly as I feel her squeeze my hand. She doesn’t know about last time yet,it’s not something we’ve talked about,if she knew that I had a dirt bike,and I wrecked it,then rebuilt it,she wouldn’t be happy.

“What happened last time baby”she asks softly placing a cool hand against my cheek, “They held me down,this was after I had that dirt bike wreck last year,it was pretty bad,I had some road rash,and a cut on my forehead,I got off lucky,but they needed to give me pain meds through an iv,I was pretty panicked and scared,I tried to fight them on it,and it led to a bunch of nurses holding me down as I cried,and the doctor forced the iv anyways”I murmur softly as I let her rub my back,”Oh baby,that shouldn’t have happened to you,you were scared,and hurt,that’s understandable that you fought them on it,I’m guessing you were alone”she asks softly carding a hand through my hair. “Y-yeah,I was out riding after I had an arguement with Janelle,I needed to cool down,I wasn’t watching,which was stupid,I was angry,and I got hit by a car,someone called 911,and an ambulance came and took me to the hospital,they tried to get ahold of them,but they wouldn’t come at first,Janelle finally did,and she pulled the fake caring act,I was in there for 2 days,then they got me home”I murmur softly as I feel her hug me,she doesn’t know just how bad things were there,Janelle wasn’t a nice or caring woman,and Todd was just an abusive asshole,they hid it well from the social workers.

“Baby that’s terrible,I hope you know that I would never do that to you,abandon you like that,no matter how mad or frustrated I may get,I’m sorry you had to go through that baby”she mumurs softly as I let her hold me,letting myself be her baby for a little while,I need her badly right now,and she knows that. I nod,too tired to say anything,and we sit in quiet for awhile,and before I know it I hear a knock on the door,the doctor,and mom tells her to come in. She does,and she goes over to the counter and puts on a pair of gloves,then comes over to me as she introduces herself,and mom moves to give her room to work. “Hey there,I’m Dr. Rachel,I’m going to take good care of you tonight alright John,can you tell me what’s going on”she asks gently as I let her place a thermometer against my temple. “I’ve not been feeling very good,I have a wound on my side and we think it’s infected”I murmur softly as I let mom take over from there. She finshes explainig,telling her the same lie as she told the nurse,then the thermometer beeps. “103,it’s gone down a little from what I can tell,it was 104 when Julie took it earlier,I’m going to take a look at that wound if it’s alright,then I’ll get started cleaning it”she murmurs softly as I nod and I let her and mom get me on my side. 

She takes my gown off,moving it down towards my hips,then she very gently starts probing it. It hurts a little,but it’s tolerable,I can feel her fingers inside of it,feeling for debris. “Well it’s defnitley infected honey,I’m going to clean it out,get you bandaged back up and we’ll go from there alright,I’m going to give you a local anesthetic if that’s alright”she asks gently as I see the nurse gather the supplies. “OK”I murmur softly as mom comes over to me again. I let her hold me as the doctor injects the anesthetic,it hurts like hell,she comforts,talking to me softly,then it’s over,I can’t feel anything. She lets go,then the doctor starts her work,it’s not too bad,I can feel pressure but no pain,then it’s over before I know it. “Your doing good honey,your being brave,I have two more injections then we’re done alright,I know it’s hard,how about this,if you let me give you the last two injections,I’ll let you have a popsicle,any paticular flavor you like”she asks,sensing I’m about ready to resist,I’m tired and done,I don’t want anymore injections,I just want to be left alone.

“OK,I like grape”I murmur softly as I feel mom card a hand through my hair,”good boy,your almost done I promise baby”she murmurs as I see the nurse get the last two needles. One I know will be for a tetanus shot,the others an antibiotic,give me one dose,then I don’t have to take pills. I let mom hold me as I feel the shot in my arm,it’s not so bad,not like the others,then it’s time for my last one. I let them get me on my stomach,then she pulls down my underwear,just enough to expose me. I feel Mom’s hand at the base of my neck,rubbing softly as she whispers sweet nothings in my ear,then it’s over,just like that,it hurts,but I tolerate it,then she’s pulling my underwear back up,then they get me back onto my back. “All done,I’ll have the nurse go get you a Popsicle,then you can get some rest,we’ll keep you here for tonight,if your fever stays down I’ll let you go home in the morning”she murmurs as I nod. She then leaves,leaving me and mom again,and she sits beside me,letting me lean against her. “Your doing so well baby,my brave boy,I know that was hard,the worst of it’s over now I promise”she murmurs softly rubbing my back. 

Before I know it the nurse is back with my popsicle,and she gives it to me,checking my vitals one last time,then she goes,promising to be back in a hour or so to check on me. I eat the Popsicle,it feels good on my throat,then I’m done,and I realize I’m absolutely wiped,I’m falling asleep sitting up. “Easy sweet boy,I think it’s time you get some sleep,I’ll be right here”she murmurs as I let her take the Popsicle stick out of my hand,then she helps me lay down,pulling the blanket over me. I then let her get up,she throws the stick away,then she dims the lights,then gets in bed with me. Before I know it I’m fast asleep,pressed against her side,last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,and If I’ll be able to get out of here in the morning or not,I hope so anyways.


End file.
